1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a sealing member of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT (Thin Film Transistor) type liquid crystal display module having a miniaturized liquid crystal display panel has been popularly used as a display part of portable equipment such as a mobile phone.
FIG. 6A and FIG. 6B are views for explaining a liquid crystal display module which includes a conventional middle-sized or miniaturized liquid crystal display panel, wherein FIG. 6A is a schematic front view of the liquid crystal display module and FIG. 6B is a schematic cross-sectional view showing the cross-sectional structure of the liquid crystal display module.
The liquid crystal display panel shown in FIG. 6 is configured as follows. A glass substrate on which pixel electrodes, thin film transistors and the like are formed (also referred to as a TFT substrate; SUB1) and a glass substrate on which color filters and the like are formed (also referred to as a CF substrate; SUB2) overlap each other with a predetermined gap therebetween. Both substrates are adhered to each other using a sealing member (SL) which is formed in a frame shape in the vicinity of a peripheral portion between both substrates. Liquid crystal (LC) is filled into the inside of the sealing member between both substrates and, thereafter, the liquid crystal (LC) is sealed by a sealing material (CLS). Further, polarizers (POL1, POL2) are adhered to outsides of both substrates.
In FIG. 6, symbols SPIX respectively indicate red, green and blue sub pixels, symbols DRV1, DRV2 indicate semiconductor chips which constitute driving circuits (drivers) for driving respective sub pixels (SPIX) of the liquid crystal display panel, symbol FPC indicates a flexible printed circuit board, symbol BM indicates a black matrix, symbol SPA indicates spacers, and symbol GCM indicates a gap control material which is mixed into the sealing member (SL).
FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B are views for explaining a liquid crystal display module which includes another conventional middle-sized or miniaturized liquid crystal display panel, wherein FIG. 7A is a schematic front view of the liquid crystal display module and FIG. 7B is the schematic cross-sectional view showing the cross-sectional structure of the liquid crystal display module.
The liquid crystal display panel shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B is an ODF (one-drip-fill) type liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B is configured as follows. A sealing member (SL) made of a material which contains an ultraviolet curing resin as a major component is formed on a periphery of a glass substrate (SUB2) outside the black matrix (BM) without a cut. Liquid crystal (LC) is filled in a portion surrounded by the sealing member (SL) and, thereafter, a glass substrate (SUB1) is made to overlap the glass substrate (SUB2), and the ultraviolet ray (UV) radiation is performed on a glass substrate (SUB2) side thus curing the sealing member (SL).
Here, in FIG. 7 as well as in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 described later, the illustration of the semiconductor chips (DRV1, DRV2) and the flexible printed circuit board (FPC) is omitted.